


Fair Game Quick Burn

by TomatoBird



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBird/pseuds/TomatoBird
Summary: It is what it is.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Fair Game Quick Burn

qrow kisses clover. yay. 


End file.
